Switched
by Sakuya Oy3man
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko have a serious fight.Keiko wants to break up with Yusuke, she fed up with his machonessness. And Yusuke is fed up with her tomboynessness. But destiny plays a trick on them....They switch bodies..Yusuke is now Keiko and Keiko is now Yusuk
1. Chapter 1

**Switched**

**By Clarita J. Hernandez**

**aka Sakuya Oyeman or Saku-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH Yoshihiro Togashi does! **

**Thank You for Reading This Story...**

**ENJOY! 3**

**Chapter One Why am I Looking at my self?**

The wind blew peacefully...as Hiei was taking a nap on his favorite tree in Genkai's land..."Hmph. Finally some peace and-"

"Yusuke you idiot!"

"Oh shut up Keiko! Its your fault for freaking out!"

"My Fault! You're a bigger ass than I thought! Well maybe if you haven't scared me we wouldn't be lost!"

"We're not lost! We just need to find the path. Now shut your trap damnitt!"

"Argh! You're hopeless you know that!"

"Keiko...Hey Wait..."

"Stupid humans," Hiei began."I'm going back to the demon world. You can't get any decent sleep here anymore thanks to that noisy couple! Hmph." And Hiei disappeared from his tree.

**MeanwhileBack on the Ground...**

"We're not lost Keiko. C'mon I think I know this path." Yusuke said to his angry girlfriend as he followed her. Keiko was ignoring him. She didn't even turn around to look at him. But then again they're the oddest couple. They fight, they argue...they even hit each other! "Keiko...I'm sorry I dressed up like a zombie! It was Kuwabara's idea. C'mon. Keiko!" Yusuke kept trying to get her attention, but she ignored him. He was getting angry and annoyed, very annoyed. "Keiko...Please...I'm sorry." The black haired teen said in his sweetest voice. Still no response. Keiko kept on walking ignoring him. "Damnitt! If that wont work mayb this will..."

Yusuke said this as he grabbed Keiko's arm and pulled her whole body towards him and kissed her on the lips. It was an agressive kiss, but Keiko could tell that he was trying but...

_**WHAAAAAP!**_

"Yusuke! Don't you even try! Just leave me alone!" Keiko yelled loudly. "I hate you! You seriously think by just kissing me you can change it all! You need to grow up stop being a little kid! Yusuke I'm Tired of you and your stupid little antics!...Yusuke... Its over!"

_Did I just hear that? _Yusuke thought in his mind "Keiko you don't mean that...Keiko..." He aproched her, but he didn't know what to do. By now tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yusuke I hate you! I Hate You!" And she collapsed onto her knees. She was now sobbing tears flowing down her cheeks. _Why did I say that? _She kept on thinking.

"Keiko...Please..."

"No Yusuke...It's ov-"

"What are you two youngsters doin' here?" An old lady, she looke like 60, yelled at them with rifle ready to fire. "These are my lands now go!"

"Aren't these Genkai's land?" Yusuke said and thought, _Maybe if I save keiko's butt she'll be happy again and she'll forget this fight and we'll be a couple again. YAY!_

"No. You crossed the line! And how do you know Genkai? Eh?" The old lady said as she lowered the arm.

"Well," Yusuke began." I'm her apprentice. I've trained with her for a coule of years now. And me and my girlfriend were taking a walk in the forest and we kinda got lost but we found our way so..."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore! And we have not found our way yet! We're still lost!" Keiko inturupted. Apperantly Yusuke's plan was going to fail.

"Oh c'mon we're so not going to ask for directions I can figure it out!" Yusuke continued.

"Oh, so now your trying to be all macho! Huh? Well it's not gonna work why don't you just admit it! You have a big head Yusuke!"

"Keiko here we go with the whinning again! I told you I will get us out of here now shut up! And I do not have a big head!"

As the former couple argued the old lady said barely above a whisper, _"This must be the two Genkai told me about the other day. The sure are more comical live than just images in my head. Haha They act exactly how she said. And they love each other..pity...haha... what's he doing now?"_

Yusuke pulled Keiko off the ground and carried her over his left shoulder. "Fine I'll show you who has a big head!"

"Yusuke Lemme go! Lemme go! LEMME GO!ARGH!" She yelled as she hit his back repeatedly. And they we're off.

"Wait," The old lady hollered, but it was to late. "Your headed ot the mystic groove."

**Mystic Groove...**

"Yusuke put me down..NOW!" Keiko kept on yelling.

_Damn doesn't she ever get tired of yelling so much? _Yusuke was now headed in an unknow direction. He was lost, but he didn't wanna look like more of an idiot to Keiko. "Damn!" He put her down. "I made a wrong turn!"

"Why is it so foggy? Yusuke where did you take me?"Keiko's anger went away and was replaced with concern. She as scared, so she stayed close to Yusuke but she kept at least three feet away..but never closer. "Yusuke...What's that horrible smell?"

"It wasn't me I swear!...The only explanation would be Kuwabara, but he's not around so..." Yusuke responded. The stench was horrible. It was getting hard to breathe. It was beggining to suffocate them.

"Yusuke..." Keiko said before colalpsing.

"KEIKO!" He held her, but she was unconcious by now. "Damn...I'm...feeling..dizzy too...HOw in the hell am i gonna get us...out..of...here..." And Yusuke fell into deep sleep as well.

"Ow...My head...Huh? What the just happened?"

"I have no freggin idea..."

As both teens stood up...they jumped back in horror. "Why am I looking at myself!" They both hollered in unison.

"Keiko!" The feminine voice said as she pointed at Yusuke's body.

"Yusuke!" The manly voice said as the strong hands pointed at Keiko's figure.

The both stared at each other in shock as they both shook their hands to answer. "Oh my flipping god! I'm you and ...you're me!" Yusuke said trying to comprehend what had just happend looking at himself I mean herself.

"Ah Yusuke! Why am I in you body! This is soooooo wrong ah!" Keiko was lost and confused. What ever had just happened it was indeed bizzar, not only that but they had also switched clothing garments.

"Keiko! Take that off! I'd rather see myself in underware than in a skirt! Take it off!" Yusuke yelled desparately pulling on the skirt his body was wearing.

"EEEEEKKK! YUSUKE NO!" Keiko responded helplessly trying to keep Yusuke from pulling the skirt off. In response to thatt...

_**POW!**_

"Damnit Keiko why the hell did you punch me!" Yusuke said as he stood from the forest ground. "That hurt...damn your body is weak!"

"Well excuse me for not being manly Miss Macho Girl!" Keiko talked back as she stuck her tongue out.

"Shut the hell up Keiko! Your going to make me look like a total pussy! Man we have to get bodies back to how they were!BUT HoW IN THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT?" Yusuke kept on saing desparately as he paced back an forth in his new body.

"Well your going to make me look like a tomboy and-"

"Correction you are a tomboy." Yusuke inturrupted rudely.

_**KA-BAM!**_

"I'm not a tomboy. Ok you got that," Keiko started. "Here are the rules. We are not goint o make fun of each other mock each other or make each other look like complete idiots. Ok Yusuke...Yusuke...YUSUKE!"

Yusuke was now of the ground(for the second time) and being the little pervert he is...he pulled the shirt and lookin in it. "Damn Keiko You're rather small compared to other girls. You have no female goodies...and here I thought this might even be fun...sigh..."

"YUSUKE YOU PERV!" Keiko said as Yusuke dodged this attack. "YUSUKE I"M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Keiko kept on giving continous blows but Yusuke was successfully dodging them all.

"You body's pretty slow...but I can manage." But he was half lying ..he was gettin tired. Keiko's body was of dear need of some refinement. "Keiko...ok...gasp...You win...I'll..pant pant..follow the damn rules...KEIKO!"

Keiko stopped attacking. "Ok...But now we have to figure out how to get into a normal body's."

"Who cares...Imean we know each other sooo it shouldn't matter by tehe way we are girl-"

"No. I alreaddy told you. Its over. More reason we need to get our bodies back." Keiko interrupted..but not rudely this time. "Plus Yusuke I can already tell..that this relationship won't work at all." This time she was near to tears.

"Keiko c' mon dont make me cry! Damn woman If anyone sees my body cry I'm gonna kill you!" Yusuke always had somethig smart to say alright. He always had such a good choice of words.

"See what i mean! This is why! I hate you! You know...I'm going to make you look like a big big baby while im in your body!" Keiko yelled at him, and began to sob.

_Why did you say that! Tell her you didn't mean that Keiko I didnt mean that! _"Ok fine! I'm going to make you look dumb and like more of a tomboy than you already are!" Yusuke yelled back at her. _DAMN! Smooth move yusuke ...smooth..._

They both marched out of the mystic groove and never said a word to each other. They both just had teir arms crossed agains their shests and looked ahead. This was going to be one heck of issue.

**After walkingfor 5 hours they arrive at Genki's Temple...**

"Yusuke! Keiko! Your back! We were worried about you!" The ferry girl said with delight as she stood on the top step of the large house. "Where have you guys been? I mean..you guys didn't do anything nau--"

"Hmph." Yusuke and Keiko said angryly to each other ignoring Botan.

"Uh...Um...Are you guys ok...?" Botan said with concern in her voice. It was quiet..until Keiko's Body(Yusuke) broke the silence.

"Hey look at me I'm Keiko! I have a very very short temper and I dress like a little girl when Im a badass tomboy!" Yusuke said as he lifted Keiko's skirt up and you could see her underwear...(Note: They switched clothes on their way back..they hid in some bushes and traded garments.)

"Oh yeah! Well look at me I'm Yusuke! I have a big head and I fight like a wuss! Oh and my grades stink because I'm as stupid as anyone can get!" Keiko said hitting her chest with her right hand doing the retard sign.

"Oh thats all you got! Well hey look I get straight A's on my reort card that must mean i have no social life! Which I dont!Oh and I'm as flat chested as a guy!"

"ARGH! Ok..fine! Well I shoplift and smoke! Oh and not only that I think all that is super cool! Oh and I'm a pervert Hee hee hee! I'm such a bad ass!"

"I'm not a pervert!I'm just curios!"

"Curious! You're a total pervert that's what you are!"

"Well a least I have a social life!"

"Well at least when I graduate I'll have a good job and have money and I wont be a thug and have nothing to eat and be living on the steerts!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh...What exactly happened between them..." Botan said as the furious couple kept on arguing. "This is bizzar..It's as if though they switched bodies...pfft...HAHA That's just crazy talk Botan Girl...HAHA...This is how they act every single day of their little teenaged lifes..Those two..HAHAHA...Switched Bodies...HAHA!" Botan finished saying as she walked back in into the house, as Keiko and Yusuke went at it.

And thats that of chapter Uno...but yeah...I hoope you liked the story and i hope you review it too! Much 3 3 3 3

Sakuya O.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey PPLS sorry it takes a while for the chapter to be updated..my internet is crap! Anyhow yeah..also sorry about capitalization and spelling errors...I can't believe I pass english with 95's and above..that like my worst freggin subject... :**

**But yeah hopefully you enjoy this story and its continuing chapters...**

**Much 3 3**

**Sakuya O.**

**Ps. Thank for the Reviews! I 3 Ya'll!**

**Switched Ch. 2**

**By Clarita J. Hernandez**

**aka Sakuya Oyeman or Saku-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH Yoshihiro Togashi does! **

**Thank You for Reading This Story...**

**ENJOY! 3**

**Chapter Two Day One...Mission DANGER!**

**Riiiiiiiiiiing**

The school bell rang, and well as usual Yusuke was on the rooftop.

"Hey Keiko!" Botan began. "What are you doing up here? I mean this is where Yusuke usualy hangs out...school is 'bout to start."

"To hell with school...I'm skipping!" Yusuke said...frustrated. Keiko and himself couldn't find a way to switch back, so they went to school in their current conditions. "Hey do you know where 'Yusuke' is?" He said with slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh yeah, like OMG Keiko he's in class! Can you believe it he actually went to class! WOW! That's a first..in a loooong while..haha-"

"That lil punk! Keiko damn it! You better not make me look like a smart ass!" Yusuke interrupted very rudely and went marching in looking for his body.

"..." Botan was completly puzzled. "Uh...um... 0.o?"

**In The Classroom...**

"Yeah..the answer is 1936" Yusuke answered. The whole class was amazed.

"Urameshi..are you like ok?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm fine. I feel as bright as ever! Kuwabara...you dont need to worry about yu- i mean me!" Keiko said but thought something completly different. _No I'm ok you being in this idiot body! Damn...he better get here soon..or my perfect attedance record will be ruined!_

SLAM!

The door opened wide...

GASP!

Keiko came in with the boys uniform..apperantly Yusuke got tired of the skirt and went to the gym to change...

"Idiot what the hell do you think you're wearing its in violations of the school uniform code!"

"Like I give a damn that stupid skirt was damn annoying!"

"Well sorry but you dont see me in a girls uniform!"

"..." (note thias is the class and teacher..they are perplexed right now)

"Shut up.. you know what ...I'm gonna go to Genkai's right now and ask her how to fix this mess!"

"NO! You're gonna ruin my records..I've never been absent...Don't you dare!"

"Make me! _Sticking tongue out _It's your damn fault miss nerdy nerd!"

"Ooh! You're gonna get it you punk!" _Shakes fist at Yusuke and starts chasing him_

"You can't catch me!" _Runs out of class room_

**After 3 hours of chasing eachother around the whole city...**

"Yusuke ...Where...did...you ...go?" Keiko said..tired..."He said he was going to Genkai's...might as well go there."

"Yusuke! Wooohooo its me Botan! What happened? I heard that you went out and started chasing Keiko! And that she was wearing a boy's uniform..and this huge argume--...Don't walk away from me you punk..TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I can't Botan...I have to go to Genkai's right now...Plus if I told you, you wouldn't believe me..trust me."

"Ah...well..ok..Oh yeah!" Botan said asa huge smile grew on her face.

"Oh yeah what?" Keiko asked, she still wasnt used to talking like Yusuke.

"Koenma gave me this tape..." Botans hands over tape to Yusuke(Keiko)

"W-whats..this?" Keiko asked hoping it wasn't a mission, but preparing herself for the worst.

"Some mission..he says its reeeeeeeeely dangerous...and that you might not come home alive..Hahaha...And all this other junk...He says its in the Makai...Ah...And he says you have to get there by this Friday. Why...you know that usualy the video tapes stand for a mission...are you sure you're ok?" Botan asked slightly worried.

Keiko felt faint, but Yusuke's body didn't it held its ground._...A mission!..This friday!..That's only three days away!..We have three days to find a way back...DAMN! ...I realy need to find me!..I think I'm gonna cry...sniff sniff.._

"Are you ok..its look like ..pfft...you're gonna cry..pffft...hahahahahahaha..Yusuke's crying! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...breathe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Botan was laughing uncontrolably rolling on the ground..only stopping to grasp oxygen. As Keiko in her ex-boyfriends body ran out of site crying.

**Meanwhile Genkai's Temple...**

"Aww c'mon you old hag! You should know how to reverse this! Danm i don't want to be stuck in Keiko's body!" Yusuke said desparately as Genkai calmy drank her tea.

"Look...You said you two got lost in the forest..right?"

"Yeah..why?"

"Well," Genkai began. "You might have gone through the mystic groove. Here nmany things are posible. Broken hearts wil be healed. Uncurable sickness will he cured. Death can become life. And visa versa. Did you guys..have an argument?"

"Yeah. Keiko kept on saying all this crap of me being a child with stupid antics-"

"She's right"

"She says I have a big head!"

"You do."

"Grr...She also says that...that she..hates me...sigh..." Yusuke's anger slowy faded away and replaced with slight sadness. Yusuke just couldn't grasp the fact that Keiko had said that. Sure she said it all the time, but this time...She said it differently..Almost as..If meant it completly..Not like the other times when she was half playing...This time..It was real.

"Don't go on crying you're too big for crying. I'll see what I find in the mean time..Don't tell no one about this lil accident...Ah..And I don't think she hates you." Genkai added.

"Huh?"

"Dislikes you highly at the current moment..yes..but hates you...no. Keiko has a kind heart and stong will. You both have that in common. I guess thath why she likes..or possibly loves you.."

"You think so!" Yusuke exclaimed with hope.

"I dunno..I'm an old hag remember..I'm too old to remember..."

"GENAKI!"

**Yeah todays Chapter was pretty short. But hey..Im working on it..plus Im a reeeeeely slow writer..my vocabulary is sht!**

**Hope you enjoys and again REVIEW!**

**Much 3**

**Sakuya O.**


End file.
